Three Ways
by xXFor.the.BrokenXx
Summary: Andy: Her cousin is her crushes BF Lex: Is Arik faithful? Izzy: What is andrew hiding? Three best friends friends have thier stories. But will they all turn out the way they plan?
1. Chapter 1

Andy Ford's POV_  
_  
"We will miss you!" One of my two best friends, Machala Hamilton said, tears  
streaming down her cheeks. My other best friend, Melissa Reed nodded in  
agreement and then pulled me into a tight hug.

I was moving to Iowa. A few years ago my parents had separated and I  
decided to stay in Ottawa, Ontario with my dad, George Ford, until last  
week. He had died of a heart attack. I loaded all my bags into the  
trunk and then walked over to the left side of the taxi and slipped in. Mac  
and Mel were waving as the driver pulled away from the curb. My moms house  
was in Iowa, and she had no idea dad had died or that I was coming.

_(Sorry guys. Some of the chapters are short :( ............)_


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel Black:

I groaned as my curtains opened, this could only mean one thing; my brother  
Nami was here.

"Get the hell out!" I yelled, pushing my older brother out of my room.

"Okay, okay" Nami said. "Im going!"

I got dressed in my school uniform a plaid black skirt and a blood red button  
up blouse.

Then I went down stairs to eat. The bus arrived a few minutes later and I was  
on my way to my personal hell hole, Burlington High.


	3. Chapter 3

Lex Wiles:

As I walked down the halls of Burlington High, my white Sony Ericsson phone  
clamped to my ear, my best friend Isabel Black a.k.a Izzy, went on about her  
boyfriend and my close brother, Andrew.

"Yes Izzy, I know Andrew is hilarious" I said. Nodding and "M-hmm" ing as  
she said more and more about him. When I hung up the bell rang and I was on  
my way to English class with Mrs. May.

That teacher was the meanest teacher ever! No wonder I never got a single A in her class. When class ended, I walked out of the room and was stopped by a large muscular hand that reached out and grabbed me. Then he leaned down to give me a kiss. My boyfriend, Arik Cannel. I kissed him back before pulling away, opening my locker and getting my books, smiling at him.


	4. Mom

Andy Ford:_  
_  
I walked up the steps to 4376 Snake Alley. My mom, Karen Dane's house. I  
slowly raised my hand to knock and a boy about my age opened the door. He  
had tanned skin, brown curly hair and was wearing a blue tee with cameo coloured shorts.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, yes. Is Karen Da-" I started, but was cut off.

"Mau, honey. Who is there?" My mom said, coming beside the boy, Mau. When  
she saw me her went wide.

"Andy?" she exclaimed. "Why on earth are you here?

"Dad" I replied.

"What about him?"

"Heart attack"

"He died?!" I nodded and then, I was crying, and hard. She reached out and  
pulled me into a hug.

-

An hour later we were all in the kitchen, drinking coffee when all the  
sudden, Mau came in and opened the fridge. He got out a Gatorade and then  
pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Hey," he said to me. "Maurizio Zane" he pointed to himself and then raised  
his hand out to shake.

"Andy Ford" I said, shaking his hand, and when we touched, I swear I felt  
something. What? I didn't know. What I did know, is that it meant something.


	5. Destiny Entwined

Isabel Black:

I checked my messages and sighed, no messages from Andrew. I had just gotten  
back from school. Nami wasn't home yet, he worked a double shift at the bar  
that he and I work at. Evermore. I work night shifts and Nami with day  
shifts. He graduated college last year. I decided to start my homework  
early. When I finished I changed into my uniform and left for Evermore. When I got there, I was greeted by Andrew. He pulled me in a corner and started kissing me, I giggled softly and pushed him away lightly,

"We have, work to do" I said and smiled. That didn't stop him though. When I turned to leave he caught me in his arms and nuzzled the back of my neck making me laugh. I finally got free and went behind the counter with love struck Andrew. During our shift we would sneak pecks on the cheek and lips. When our shift ended we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. But when I was walking home I bumped into someone, it was my cousin. Andy Ford.


	6. Me or Them?

Lex Wiles:

"So, are you free tonight?" I asked. I had no plans tonight and if he said no, I would be home alone.

"Umm, yea, I'm hanging out with the guys tonight" he said. Of course, I thought, he was _always _with them.

The last time we were together alone, was six weeks ago.

"Hun, you're always with them. Can't we just have some time to ourselves?" I said. "Together and alone?"

"Sorry, sweetie, I can't ditch my guys!" His voice was serious, his eyes playful.

"Oh, but you can leave me?" I said, trying to hold back my tears. I put my books in my locker, slammed it shut and walked away.

"Lex!" he called after me, but I kept walking. I was hurt, deep down, but as times like these happened more often, it became too much. Way to much for me to handle.


	7. A million reasons to say shit

Andy Ford:

"Isabel?" I said, shocked to see my cousin, or at least someone I _thought _was my cousin.

"Yup!" She said. Oh yeah, that was my cousin. "Hey Andy!"

"Hey" I leaned in and hugged her lightly. "Long time no see"

"Ha-ha, your right. So…what have you been up to?"

"Umm, Dad died?"

"Uncle George?!"

"Yeah, so I'm here with my mom"

"Oh yeah, Aunt Karen….you met Mau yet?"

"Oh... Yeah" I said, remembering when we introduced ourselves on my first day.

"Ha-ha. Well, I have to head home. Here is my number" She said handing me a piece of paper with two numbers on it. "Home and cell. So, um, yeah! Give me a call. Oh, and by the way…call me Izzy" Then she gave me a hug, turned, and jogged off.

-

Two hours later, I was in my mom's living room, stuffing my face with popcorn and watching lame, gory cartoons, when Mau walked past and headed into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he came out and plopped himself right next to me on the couch.

"Um," I said. Not quite getting why he decided to come over and sit there. "Hey?"

"Hey" He said, looking me up and down. He took in my cropped black hair, green eyes, AC/DC Angus Young tee, dark skinny jeans and plaid black and red high top converse. He looked at the three red bracelets that clanged when I moved my right arm. The words _AC/DC, Fall out Boy _and _Theory of a Dead Man _engraved on each one. And to top it all off, the blood red streaks died into my hair. He was pretty much checking me out.

Weird, I thought. Most guys like him went for pretty blond, pink loving cheerleaders. Then the total suicidal Goths look for girls like me. Shit, I thought. I can't wait for school.

"Hey, so school tomorrow" I said. "What time?"

"No worries dear," My mom said, coming into the room "I will give you a ride. Be ready and out of bed at six. Mau, go on, Rita is waiting." She gestured to the door. Mau got up and walked over to the front foyer, slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.

"Rita?" I asked my mom.

"Yes. She is Mau's girlfriend. A lovely girl."

"Oh, cool" I said, forcing myself to smile slightly. Wait, Rita? I thought. Oh my god. "Wait, Rita Hart?!"

"Yes… that is her." She nodded. "You know her?"

"Umm, yeah, she is my cousin"


End file.
